


Тепло

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: «…Иногда Шеннон путает, какая из его жизней настоящая: Джаред обнимает его и они всегда засыпают вместе, но просыпается он — всегда один. Он вынужден жить, желая наконец определиться, какая же из этих двух реальностей — сон. Просто когда-то один из них не знал, что веревка была непрочной, а яд — условным. Просто второй был железно уверен в том, что пистолет, заряженный настоящей пулей, не будет выбран».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Трек для полного погружения: Abel Korzeniowski - Stillness Of The Mind

Тепло. Он любит проваливаться в другую реальность, которая начинается с потока тепла, — словно открывая летним днем дверь на улицу и получая в лицо плотный порыв теплого ветра. Он любит эти сны — в них ему еще нет тридцати и его брат жив. Он никогда не видит его лица во снах, он вообще его не видит, но осязает его всем своим существом: тот всегда находится рядом, обнимает, зарывается носом в волосы — и тогда Шеннон чувствует раскаяние и огромное, физически невместимое, счастье — и счастье больше, чем он, оно затапливает его до краев и золотым потоком переливается через верх.

Когда он возвращается домой, открывая глаза — он возвращается в серый холод, и неважно, какой сезон года за окном. Он не может, не должен быть одинок, но без Джея он не ощущает себя целым. Быть без него — значит, быть без одежды, без кожи на холодном пронизывающем ветру.  
Да, разумеется, у него есть семья — он женился вскоре после того, как Джей без видимых, по мнению окружающих, причин, покончил с собой. Причины были видны только ему, Шенну, но он бы никогда и никому их бы не озвучил. Он никогда не отдыхает, он живет двумя жизнями — засыпая в этой и просыпаясь в той, и наоборот. Иногда Шеннон путает, какая из его жизней настоящая: Джаред обнимает его и они всегда засыпают вместе, но просыпается он — всегда один. Он вынужден жить, желая наконец определиться, какая же из этих двух реальностей — сон.

Утром в комнату заглядывает Джейк, его девятнадцатилетний сын.  
— Я уехал, — бросает он. — У меня… дела. — Глаза у Джейка искрятся, он небрежно проводит ладонью по взрыву на макаронной фабрике на голове, и фыркает. Длинные, криво-косо обрезанные пряди падают на лицо, на пару секунд скрывая пирсинг — Джейку нравится «модифицировать» себя и Шенн ему не запрещает. Джейк отбрасывает прядь, усмехается — и чем-то неуловимо становиться похожим на Джея: возможно, гены их матери нашли отражение во внуке — в тонких губах, линии скул, форме носа. А еще Джейк так же любит сокращать слова и имена — до полного безобразия.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется смотреть на часы, — шутливо отвечает Шеннон.  
— Смотри на календарь! — нахально, но с ноткой тепла в голосе говорит Джейк и телепортируется в дверь. Это умение он тоже унаследовал от Джея, сам того не подозревая. А может быть, это видит только Шеннон.

Однажды (Шеннон вспоминал момент с болью и неловкостью) он переделал Джея «под себя»: выбросил все яркие (по его мнению) шмотки и постриг так, как считал правильным. Джей привлекал много внимания, обожая выделяться — и Шенн хотел приглушить его краски, сделать брата более незаметным: потому что так возникало меньше проблем.  
Джей тогда провел ладонью по коротко стриженному ёжику волос и улыбнулся: хотел понравится, ждал одобрения — уже потом, с огромным опозданием, понял Шенн. Да, именно так: лишившись своих красок и отличий — всего, что делало его ни на кого не похожим, он хотел понравится. Но он не мог нравится Шенну — ни в каком виде и уж тем более, не в том плане, на который рассчитывал сам Джей — после одного… случая на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Шеннон после того происшествия испытывал к брату сложную смесь затаённой брезгливости и вынужденной необходимости нести за него ответственность и быть рядом.

Иногда, во снах, во второй жизни, в другой реальности, они занимаются любовью — и это вовсе непохоже на то, что Шеннон испытывал ранее. Это вообще не похоже на секс. Он часто спрашивает Джея, как его можно увидеть — и не слышит ответа: Джей просто обнимает его, зарывается пальцами в отросшие на затылке волосы, — и Шеннон закрывает глаза, и снова растворяется как лёд под солнцем. И чувство вины тоже испаряется, исчезает бесследно. Тот, с кем он занимается любовью — и есть истинная сущность Джея — не скованная рамками пола его горячая сердцевина. Джей — его солнце. Без него ему постоянно холодно.

Много лет назад всё было иначе: когда всё закончилось, Джей подтянул джинсы и отодвинулся, съежившись и глядя на Шенна расширенными зрачками — мол, я не виноват, не знаю, как это могло случится. У Шеннона возникло острое желание его ударить, услышать хруст костей, увидеть кровь — и он, чтобы не врезать со всей дури брату в нос, отвесил Джею пощечину. Джей не отвернулся, не дернулся, не закрыл глаза — только вздрогнул всем телом и не издал ни звука. Будто ожидая следующего удара.

Шеннон поднимается, тяжелым шаркающим шагом идет на кухню. Тело стареет, плохо его слушается — и с неизбежным старением трудно справляться. Он наливает воду в стакан, запивает обязательные утренние (хотя время уже подползает к обеденному) таблетки, а затем открывает баночку холодного пива — всё на автомате: его мысли блуждают между сном и прошлым, не задевая настоящего. Тактильные отголоски сна не отпускают его: на плече — теплый отпечаток ладони Джея: его Джея из его сна. Но сна ли? Джей не сердится на него: ни за отношение к себе, ни за остриженные волосы, ни за тот выбор, который Шеннон в конце-концов перед ним поставил. Выбор, который Шеннон думал обратить в шутку: пусть злую и неудачную, но шутку, которая не может причинить вреда. Он думал, что даст Джею горькое, но полезное лекарство, которое излечит того от неправильного, болезненного влечения.

В прошлом он положил перед Джеем веревку, яд и пистолет. Джей не знал, что веревка не выдержала бы и килограмма, и что от яда — только название, приклеенное на пузырек. Только единственная пуля была настоящей — и то лишь потому, что Шенн был железно уверен, что Джей даже не посмотрит в сторону оружия. Он ненавидит любые стреляющие штуки и патологически не умеет с ними обращаться.  
— Видишь, у тебя есть выбор, — небрежно обронил Шеннон. — Ты же понимаешь, что жить с тобой рядом после то, что было — невыносимо. Оставить я тебя не могу, а добровольно ты сам не свалишь.  
Джаред, не мигая, смотрел на него.  
— Я не шучу, Джей, — для большей достоверности в разыгранной сцене добавил Шеннон.  
Джаред облизал тонкие сухие губы. С коротко остриженной головой он напоминал серую беспокойную птицу, хотя беспокойство отражалось только во взгляде.  
— Почему так? — вдруг непривычно хрипловатым, сорвавшимся голосом спросил он — и Шеннона на момент пробрала непонятная, холодная дрожь, окатившая его от макушки до пят.  
— Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, почему, — ответил Шеннон, стряхнув с себя остатки мимолетного, непонятного состояния. — И я даже уверен, что ты, как слабак, выберешь яд. Или наконец сбежишь, как трус. — Шеннон увидел, как дернулся кадык Джея. Принял всё за чистую монету — понял он. Что ж, это займет его хоть ненадолго, и, может быть, вправит мозги и даст понять, что не стоит рассчитывать на что-то большее, чем на те отношения, что были у них до.  
— Я за пивом, — бросил он. Хотел хлопнуть Джея по плечу, но передумал, и вышел в летний вечер, нимало не беспокоясь. Джей слишком любит жизнь, чтобы причинить себе вред.

Когда он вернулся, то не сразу понял, что изменилось — подумал, что Джей просто уснул: в сумерках плохо были видны странные пятна. Когда Шеннон разглядел их и сложил картину в одно целое, то с холодным ужасом понял, что Джей, ранее воспринимавший его серьезные разговоры как шуточки, на этот раз воспринял его слова всерьез: как приказ, как распоряжение, как точное указание. В сумерках Джей казался серым съежившимся воробьем. Замерзшим воробьем. Вторая мысль, что посетила Шеннона, была о том, что Джея следует одеть ярко — так как ему нравилось; и эта мысль крутилась как заезженная пластинка, перекрывая шок и ужас. Она помогла Шенну не сойти с ума. Просто один из них не знал, что веревка была непрочной, а яд — условным. Просто второй был железно уверен в том, что пистолет, заряженный настоящей пулей, не будет выбран. Шеннон до последнего был уверен, что будет выбран «яд» или ничего — и у Джея случиться только несварение желудка, и то на нервной почве.

Потом ему не снилось ничего — или же снился Джей, которого он не видел, и Шеннон растворялся во снах, верил в них, и ждал возвращения, чтобы снова растворится в тепле и прощении. Точно так же, как раньше Шеннон проверял запас его прочности — точно так же Джей на протяжении долгих серых лет отдавал ему нерастраченный запас тепла. И этот запас казался бесконечным.

Его последний сон оказался совсем не похож на предыдущие: открылась дверь и вошел Джаред. Шеннон не мог уловить, что же кажется ему кажется странным, пока не понял — он видит Джея: с его татуировками, пирсингом, в ярких отрепьях. Джей опять выглядел собой, только стрижка у него была нетипичной, короткой.  
Джаред усмехнулся и провел ладонью по ёжику волос:  
— Прикольно, правда?  
Шеннон могнул:  
— Почему я тебя вижу?  
— А сам как думаешь? — весело хмыкнул Джей. — Потому что у тебя есть глаза.  
— Я сплю? — на всякий случай уточнил Шеннон.  
— Если думаешь, что спишь — попробуй проснуться, — пожав плечами, ответил Джаред.  
Шеннон подошел, дотронулся до него: да, теплый, живой, а вовсе не тот замерзший воробей, которого он когда-то нашел в сумерках, а потом направился к зеркалу. Да, всё правильно: ему еще нет и тридцати, и его брат жив. Теперь всё на своих местах. А его серые пустые годы в другом мире — это ему приснилось. Он наслаждался теплом и всем сердцем желал, чтобы это было правдой. И когда Джей обнял его, Шенн понял, что это — правда. Ему больше не надо просыпаться. Он — дома.

На плиту с двумя датами медленно падали листья и капли воды на них щедро подсвечивались солнечными лучами. Стояла поздняя очень, но было тепло.


End file.
